


Paper Flowers

by BroadwayIsMyPurposeInLife



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayIsMyPurposeInLife/pseuds/BroadwayIsMyPurposeInLife
Summary: Its Jack and Katherine’s 2 year anniversary! But what happens when Jack can’t afford to buy Katherine flowers?(A little one-shot I wrote for my ELA journal. Hope you enjoy!)





	Paper Flowers

Katherine sat at her desk, fingers tapping away at her computer keyboard as she typed up an article for the newspaper she worked for. She had just gotten the job and was trying to prove she could do just as much as the men in the job she had a applied for. She put the last period on her concluding sentence and declared the article done. She sent the writing to her supervisor and leaned back in her chair. She checked the time on her phone. 5:15 pm February 9th 2018. Oh my!

In her haste to finish the article on time, Katherine had forgotten the date. 2 years ago today her then-friend Jack had asked to be her boyfriend. Yes was the answer. On their first anniversary, Jack had been away. They had wanted a nice brunch and a day spent with each other, but had to settle for a long FaceTime call. But this year, they had booked a reservation at a nice restaurant. Well, as nice as they could afford.

Neither Jack nor Katherine had very much money. Thankfully Katherine had gotten a job with a good pay, while Jack worked at a diner across the street from his apartment so he wouldn’t have to pay for a taxi for him to get to work. They had both lived in the city their whole lives and planned to stay no matter how expensive taxi’s were!

Katherine was snapped out of her thoughts by one of her coworkers. A young man who looked about the same age as Katherine.

“Excuse me miss? You’ve been sitting here for a few minutes and everyone else has left.”

Katherine looked at her phone again. 5:45 pm. Jack was picking her up at 6.

“Oh. Um thanks.” Katherine stuttered. She tucked a stray piece of her auburn hair behind he ear while the man left. She grabbed her bag and left the office, waiting outside for her date to pick her up. 5:50 pm. Ten minuets later, he walked out of the crowd of people with somber face and slouched shoulders with a gait only he could pull off. Katherine smiled and walked up to him to meet him half way.

“Heya Miss Katherine!” Jack said with a charming smile that made Katherine’s heart smile.

“Hello Mr. Kelly. What are you doing here on this fine evening?” Katherine asked playfully.

“I believe I’m picking up a beautiful young lady for an anniversary dinner tonight. You haven’t seen her have you? She kinda looks like you but a little prettier?” Jack’s face was one of pure mischief.

Katherine punched his arm lightly, smiling. She pecked his cheek, and they were off. Once at the restaurant, they were seated and quickly ordered. The food had been fantastic and the night was filled with jokes, laughter, and time well spent.

Being the fantastic - yet slightly overprotective - boyfriend he is, Jack walked Katherine home. Once at her apartment, which was a short walk from his residence, they looked at the sky for a moment. Just enjoying the company of another soul.

Playfully, Katherine asked “So? No flowers or presents or anything?”

Jack scratched the back of his neck.

“I couldn’t afford to get you some anything. I wanted to get you something but...” he trailed off.

“Jack. It’s ok. You didn’t have to get me anything! I was joking!” Katherine held his hand in hers as she said this.

“I couldn’t buy you anything, so I made you something.” Jack reached into his jacket and pulled out a rose. But it wasn’t a rose with thorns that needed water and sunlight to survive. It was a rose made of a newspaper article and a skewer stick. He held it out to her gently and she took it.

“Jack! It’s beautiful!” Katherine admired the gift. As she read the snippets of text on the rose petals a wave of graditude washed over her. “Wait. Is this...”

“I saved it. When it was published. I was too proud of my girl to not cherish it as much as I could. I figured this was the best way to do that.” Jack said sheepishly.

On the rose’s petals was the first article that Katherine had ever published in a newspaper. Tears came to her eyes as the meaning of the gift and Jack’s words set in. This article was from a-year-and-a-half ago. He had saved a small newspaper clipping about some random broadway play that had come and gone for a-year-and-a-half.

The night ended with a warm, tearful embrace, whispered “thank you”s, and joyful smiles. The couple will spend the rest of their days together. Every year, on February 9th, a paper flower was made with a skewer stick and a newspaper article written by Katherine Ethel Kelly, was added to a vase on the windowsill.


End file.
